To develop a software project, the developer(s) may use several development tools. Some tools may be used to assist in writing code for the software project. Tools for building the code, running the code, and debugging the code may also be useful. These tools may be separate or they may be packaged together into an integrated development environment (IDE). Additional tools included in an IDE may include file and library management, among others. An integral part of an IDE is a project system, which is used to tie the tools together.
While a software project is being developed, certain parameters must be known regarding the use of the resulting software project in order for the project system to provide the correct tools and properties. For example, consider the case in which a software project is developed for use with a particular target architecture or platform. The target architecture or platform which the software project is intended to be used with affects many facets of the software project. For example, one architecture currently in use is a 64-bit® architecture known as IA-64®. If the project is being developed for use on an IA-64 platform, there may be a specific IA-64® programming stylesheet which should be followed for the project. This stylesheet should be accessible to the project system so the project system can guide the developer in developing code according to the stylesheet's dictates. Additionally, the developer can use certain tools or toolsets specific to the IA-64®(or to a set of platforms including the IA-64®). For example, the debugger used to debug the project while in development will be specific to the IA-64®. Additionally, tools for running the code in the IA-64 environment may be required by the developer.
Once a project has been developed, if the developer wants to develop a similar project for use on a different architecture, a different project system must be created for developing software for that new architecture, one which includes the correct resources for the architecture, such as stylesheets and debuggers. Development must then occur using the new project system in order to accommodate the change in architecture.
Generally, this reduplication of effort in creation of a new project system occurs whenever a software project is required for a new purpose, even if there had been a previous similar project. One example of a new purpose, as described above, may the use of a different architecture. Other different purposes which may be required include different platforms, components, assemblies, or uses (e.g. use as a web service). The reduplication of effort needed to develop a software package for the new purpose entails a substantial cost of time and other resources.
One way to reduce reduplication of effort is to use templates, for example, enterprise templates as used in MICROSOFT VISUAL STUDIO.NET®. Software architects frequently evaluate new technologies, explore possible ways to use them, and recommend best practices. Through the use of enterprise templates, software architects can provide guidance to development teams about how to work within an architecture by eliminating many decisions involving component and item choices that should not be part of the developer's burden. Enterprise templates simplifies these choices by dynamically modifying certain integrated development environment (IDE) features in VISUAL STUDIO NET®. Enterprise templates can provide certain beginning project structures and continuous development guidance as components are added, properties exposed, and values assigned.
However, these enterprise templates are limited in their application because of their implementation. First, only one template can be applied at a time. Second, the templates have only limited utility. A template can modify or limit the use of existing functionality in the project system, but it can not add new functionality to the project system. For example, a template can disable or enable toolbox items or menu items which are provided in the project system. A template can also assign a value to a property which can be used in the project system. For example, the background color of a form can be assigned using a template. A template can limit the range of allowed values for a property, such as timeout values. However, no additional functionality can be supplied by use of a template. An additional limitation is that design-time properties (such as Locked or Modifiers in VISUAL STUDIO .NET) can not be controlled through a template.
In view of the foregoing there is a need for a system that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.